Neckties are worn daily by tens of thousands of individuals and for many different purposes, which include business and pleasure. When wearing a necktie, the portrayal of a professional appearance is paramount. Such a portrayal of professional appearance can quickly be ruined if, for example, a necktie begins to blow around due to wind or appear unaligned over one's shirt buttons. Additionally, the wearer of a necktie frequents the unfortunate occasion of having their necktie become soiled as a result of whenever the wearer leans forward, the necktie advances forward indiscriminately.
There is a need for a method of securing and aligning a necktie to a shirt, allowing for a necktie to display its true character without gaudy metal clips or bars, while ensuring that the necktie is always secured and aligned in a vertical manner along the shirt's length. It is especially desirable to develop a necktie securing mechanism that is hidden from view when worn.